Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv10
Löschantrag Hi, Ben (jetzt meld ich mich schon das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei dir...). Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du den Löschantrag von mir gelöscht hast (klingt irgendwie blöd...). In der Diskussion hat sich die Mehrheit eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel ausgesprochen und es ist doch nur sportlich fair darüb mal zu diskutieren, oder? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:51, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Zam! Keine Angst, wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Den LA hab ich deshalb gelöscht, weil wir unter den Umständen alle Artikel in der Kategorie:Decknamen löschen müssten, was ich nicht als sinnvoll erachte. Außerdem war das auch keine Abstimmung in der Diskussion, sondern einfach nur die Meinungsäußerungen einiger Benutzer. 23:02, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, Ben. Erstmal find ich es absolut spitze, dass du mich Zam nennst. Ich hab nämlich nen Kumpel in der Wikipedia (Anonymos heißt der), der nennt mich auch immer Zam (oder auch Zammy) und mir gefällt der Name einfach nur gut. Vielleicht hälst du mich jetzt für ein bisschen plem-plem, aber ich hatte bisher vergessen darum zu bitten mich so zu nennen, und jetzt wo es einer von sich aus macht, bin ich einfach hin und weg ^^. Jetzt aber zum eigentlich Punkt dieser Diskussion: Die Bemerkungen in der Diskussion haben mich ja gerade auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen und ich wollte einfach die Diskussion wieder aufbeleben, weil sie in der Diskussion so vor sich hingammelte. Ich hätte auch einen Beitrag in der Diskussion schreiben können, aber da war mit 7 Pro-Stimmen der Fall eigentlich klar, deshalb wollte ich gleich zur Tat schreiten. Allerdings weiß ich ja gar nicht wirklich, wovon ich wirklich rede, denn die Decknamenkategorie hab ich mir bisher noch nicht angeschaut. Mach ich sobald wie möglich, aber jetzt ist es ein bisschen zu spät... Eine gute Nacht wünscht dir (soweit du das noch heute liest), --das Zamomin 23:19, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zamomin an Ben, Zamomin an Ben: Bitte melden. --22:36, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: Ich muss ehrlich sagen: Ich bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen mir die Decknamenkategorie mal anzuschauen: Sind ja doch einige... Ich kann also nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es völlig richtig von dir war den Löschantrag gleich zu entfernen, denn damit wäre eine Grundsatzdiskussion gestartet und wenn ich die hätte haben wollen, hätte ich mich woanders melden müssen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:43, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) (ich geh jetzt off, wundere dich also nicht, wenn du eine Antwort erst in einer Woche erhalten solltest (s. meine Benutzerseite) :::Öhm... worauf sollte ich mich denn melden? Bild:;-).gif Und immer dran denken: Diskussionen auf Diskussionsseiten starten... 22:45, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich dachte das mit dem "Zam" verdiente eine Erwiderung, aber egal, mich hat jetzt Garm auch schon so genannt, so krank scheint das gar nicht zu sein ^^. Gruß, --das Zamomin 14:32, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Was meinst du mit dem Hinweis: Diskussionen auf Diskussionsseiten starten? EDIT P.P.S.: Ich wollte eigentlich einen neuen Punkt damit aufmachen, aber wo wir gerade am reden sind: Ich glaube, ich sollte meine Disku mal archivieren. Nun dachte ich, leg dir doch auch mal so einen formschönen Kasten mit Schränkchen zu, wie du einen hast und wie man ihn auch immer bei der Wikipedia sieht. Hab also einfach mal dumm dreist ein paar Sachen von der Disku hier kopiert und sie bei mir eingefügt. Problem ist nur: Da stand nichts Vernünftiges (oder nicht das was ich wollte). Kannst mir mal erklären, wie man so ein Kästchen macht und ab besten auch noch, wie man es neben das Inhaltsverzeichnis packt (oder zeig mir bitte, wo ich es mir selbst beibringen kann). Tausend dank im Voraus, --das Zamomin 14:43, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ganz einfach: Wenn du eine Löschung eines Artikels in Erwägung ziehst, dir aber nicht absolut sicher bist, ist es besser, du stellst auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite eine entsprechende Frage anstatt in den Artikel einen LA zu kleistern! (Was viele Kommata...) Bild:;-).gif 14:50, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nach BK: Lies dir zu den Archiven doch einfach mal das hier durch. ::::::War ja nicht so, dass ich mir nicht absolut sicher war ^^. Danke nochmal für alles! Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:29, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hi Ben warum hast du meinen eintrag vom MC-75 gelöscht ich habe die info nicht nur von EAW-Space Addon sondern auch von englischen und anderen deutschen Star Wars Seiten. MfG Shadowsith 16:46, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :WAS bitte ist das EAW SPace Addon. Es gab nur das Addon Forces of Corruption Pandora Diskussion 16:50, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das EAW-Space Addon kann man sich aus dem Internet runterladen und ist eine verbesserte Version von EAW Forces of Corruption mit neuen Schiffen neuen Satellitenstationen (die alten Schiffe bleiben erhalten oder sind verbessert)Und das ist legal falls ihr denkt ich lad mir was illegal runter . MfG Shadowsith 16:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das hat mit Legal und illegal gar nichts zu tun. Es kommt darauf an, ob es eine offizielle, also von Lucas Arts genehmigte, Quelle ist. Dieses Space Addon hört sich für mich mehr wie eine Mod an, also eine Modifikation, die Fans zu dem Spiel gemacht haben. Dadurch kommen oft auch Inhalte rein, die die Fans einfach frei erfunden haben. Dies heir soll aber eine Enzyklopädie über das Star Wars Universum sein. Wenn jetzt jeder dahin geht und einfach irgendwelche Lücken auffüllt, weil er glaubt dass das so etwa passt, wo kommen wir denn da hin?? Also, solange du keine offizielle Quelle hast, die die Existenz von dem Kreuzer bestätigt, muss er wohl leider draußen bleiben. Pandora Diskussion 17:12, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Videospiele Hallo, Ben. Garm hat mir zugesteckt, dass du hier der Experte in Sachen PC-Games bist und da wollte ich fragen, weil ich gerade am erstellen von THQ bin, welche Games die alles von SW rausgebracht/entwickelt haben. Auf ihrer Homepage find ich nix in Sachen Star Wars und meine Spielesammlung will mir nichts preisgeben... Also wenn du mir das irgendwie mitteilen könntest wär super! MfG, Dark Lord Disku 16:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Tut mir Leid, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Am besten schaust du dich einfach ein wenig im Internet um. 17:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Bin dabei und finde eben nix. Es wäre jetzt doof wenn ich den Artikel umsonst erstellt hätte... Wenn es tatsächlich nichts damit zu tun hat, dann vermute ich man hat THQ mit THX verwechselt. Ich bin nur heute dabei alle Artikel, die mit Videospielen zu tun haben zu erstellen und da war auch ein Link auf THQ und da hab ich dann erst gezweiffelt als ich schon fast fertig war... Dark Lord Disku 17:25, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Also ich meld' mich jetzt nommal und ich denke es hat nichts mit SW zu tun... allerdings warte bitte noch mitm Löschen bis morgen abend oder so. Sicher ist nämlich sicher ;-) Dark Lord Disku 00:04, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Keine Angst, ist nichts falsch gelaufen. THQ Wireless hat die Handygames veröffentlicht, was du also im Artikel erwähnen kannst - allerdings solltest du den Artikel dann auch unter "THQ Wireless" verfassen. 00:19, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bilderlizenzfrage Hi Ben, ich bin im Moment meine Benutzerseite am Gestalten und dafür würde ich gerne das Titelbild von Darth Maul (das in der Infobox) nehmen. Ich bin mir allerdings wegen der Lizenzen unsicher, da das Bild ja urheberrechtlich geschützt ist. Andererseits haben einige Benutzer das Bild in ihre Seite eingefügt. Könntest du mir sagen, ob ich das darf oder nicht? Vielen Dank im Voraus --Darth Mauls Klon 16:48, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Jeglicher Gebrauch aller Bilder auf unserem Server innerhalb der Jedipedia wird durch die GNU-Lizenz und den Copyright-Verweis auf der Bildseite rechtlich abgesichert. Fühl die frei, so viele Bilder wie du willst einzubauen. 19:17, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Links innerhalb der Benutzerseite So, hallo Ben, ich hab eine kurze Frage: Könntest du bei folgenden Artikeln: Benutzer:Mathias2-Meine_Artikel Benutzer:Mathias2-Mitarbeit Benutzer:Mathias2-Geplant Benutzer:Mathias2-Reservierungen Dieses Zeichen ("-") in folgendes Zeichen ("/") umwandeln, damit es zu meiner Benutzerseite gehört? Im Vorraus danke: --Mathias2 13:19, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich habs schonmal verschoben, die Weiterleitungen muss aber Ben löschen, die Rechte zum löschen hab ich nicht :) Boba 13:24, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::OK, das hätt ich aber auch selbst gekonnt; wusste nur nicht genau was zu tun ist... Mathias2 13:36, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hehe is ja kein Problem ;) Boba FAQ 13:41, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Noch was für BEN: Benutzer Diskussion:Mathias2/Archiv1 bitte löschen! --Mathias2 19:47, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Löschung Ähm... Ben, was sollte das bitte? Wieso hast du meinen Artikel gelöscht? Begründung bitte! MfG - Cody 01:21, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Setz deine UCs dann rein, wenn wir fertig sind. 01:25, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ähm.... womit? MfG - Cody 01:26, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ich fand es eigentlich ein bisschen dreist, dass Jaina, Ben, Ani und ich uns den ganzen Abend die Mühe machen, und du kommst und auf die Schnelle einen Artikel erstellst, um den Meilenstein zu bekommen. Ben hat lange am Artikel gearbeitet, damit daraus der Meilenstein wird. Erstelle Senatsplattformen doch einfach neu, wenn du den Artikel noch machen möchtest, da es einfach unverschämt ist, sich auf der Arbiet anderer auszuruhen. Wir haben uns die Arbeit nicht gemacht, damit du schnell einen Artikel erstellst! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 01:26, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Dein Artikel kam irgendwie zu einer falschen Zeit... und zwar genau, als Ben seinen Meilenstein posten wollte. Wir Jaina, Garm, Ben und ich haben die ganze Zeit darauf hingearbeitet, damit Ben diesen Artikel als Meilenstein posten kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:27, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Hallo? Gehts noch kranker? Ihr löscht einen Artike, nur damit ihr nen Meilenstein habt? Du weisst dass du deine Löschrechte bestimmt nicht bekommen hast, um dir hier ne Krone aufzusetzen. Tut mir Leid Leute, aber das ist unterste Schublade. Es war ausserdem bestimmt keine Absicht von Cody. Dark Lord Disku 01:29, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Reißt euch mal am Riemen, nur wegen eines Mini-UCs so einen Aufstand zu machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Cody seit Stunden drangesessen hätte. Ich finde solche abgepassten Posts ehrlich gesagt ganz schön hinterlistig, nur um unsere Arbeit auszunutzen. 01:31, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Bleib mal locker, Dark Lord! Deswegen geht die Welt nicht unter und der Artikel kann ja erstellt werden, auch wenn die Frage um die Relevanz nachher eine andere ist. Das Lemma ist nicht unbedingt so wichtig, da es auch im Artikel Galaktischer Senat behandelt werden kann. Hier geht es um das moralische, Dark Lord, und das sieht so aus, dass wir gestern Abend und heute Abend die ganze Zeit wie verrückt Artikel (keine Stubs und keine UCs) schreiben und nur diesen Meilenstein erreichen wollen. Du kannst uns doch bestimmt verstehen, wenn wir uns dies durch eine UC nicht vermiesen lassen wollen... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:36, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Also hinterlistig war das nicht.... ich komme rein, erstelle einen Artikel (auch wenn es nur ein UC war) und stelle kurz drauf fest, das er gelöscht wurde. Ich kann ja verstehen, das ihr euch Arbeit gemacht habt und das es euch jetzt stört, aber ihr hättet mich fragen können! Ein kurzer Staz auf meiner Diskussion "Cody dein Artikel kam jetzt etwas ngünstig, kann ich ihn nochmal kurz löschen?", damit hätte ich kein Problem, aber so... MfG - Cody 01:37, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Angemessen wäre es gewesen, dass DU UNS gefragt hättest: "Leute, habt ihr was vor? Ich bin dabei!" oder sowas in der Art. Aber einfach reingetrampelt kommen und zuschlagen ist sicher nicht die feine Art. 01:41, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Verzeiht aber...erneut zeugt die Jedipedia von mangelnder Professionalität. Eine weitere Torheit, die sich in das Sammelsurium jedipedianischer Wunderlichkeiten einreiht. Es ist für mich immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gewisse Dinge hier gehandhabt werden. Einen Artikel zu Löschen ( selbst wenn da nur einen Bearbeitungsvorlage drin ist ) finde ich mehr als Grotesk – wenn ich den Grund dafür bedenke. Periphalos 01:40, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, warum du dich hier einmischst? Als ob du nur auf solche Gelegenheiten lauern würdest. Deine Aktionen sind noch in guter Erinnerung, also halt dich bitte raus. 01:41, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Richtig, Peri, auch ich bin dieser Meinung. Ich bin mir sicher Cody hätte NP damit gehabt, aber so ist das echt mies! Mein Bruder, der selbst mal Amdin in der Wikipedia war sagt auch das sei unfair. Wäre Ben nur ein normaler User hätte er nur dumm geguggt und nichts machen können. Ach und das nennt man auch "Machtmissbrauch". Dark Lord Disku 01:42, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Wir sind ja so böse, Periphalos! Unglaublich... der Artikel darf doch wieder rein, was ist den dabei. Wir wollen nur Bens Artikel als Meilenstein haben. Ist das so ein großes Verbrechen? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:43, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, ist es! Ihr hättet mich fragen können, es mir sagen können, aber nicht einfach grundlos Artikel löschen! MfG - Cody 01:45, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Der Grund ist genannt, du siehst ihn ein, du kannst den Artikel neu erstellen - also warum regst du dich auf? Du darfst gerne den Artikel mit der Nummer 6.900 oder sonst einen Meilenstein schreiben. Dieser hier gehört allerdings mir und ich habe den Artikel lange genug darauf vorbereitet. Der einzige, der sich beschweren dürfte, bin also ich. 01:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nein, natürlich nicht..ich kann euch auch durchaus verstehen. Aber die Art und Weise - so wie ich es hier Lese, ist einfach ein wenig Absurd. Davon mal ganz abgesehen die Meinungsfreiheit ist ein Grundrecht Ben. Und das Lesen von Benutzerseiten nicht verboten und es kann mir kaum untersagt werden das ich meiner Meinung kundgebe. Periphalos 01:47, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, Asche über unsere Häupter... aber das Leben geht weiter. Mensch, wegen so einer Bagatelle muss man ja keinen Streit anfangen. Es gibt schlimmeres, als einen UC Artikel zu löschen, nachdem sich ein paar Benutzer den Arsch für einen Meilenstein aufgerissen haben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:50, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Setz deine Energien in sinnvolle Artikel und vergeude sie nicht für sinnlose Schlammschlachten. 01:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Wie Dark Lord es bereits erwähnt hat, ist es euer Glück das ihr Administratoren seid. Jeder andere User hätte jetzt die Arschkarte gezogen. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hasr Ani, geht es nicht um das Faktum: Löschen. Sondern es geht darum das ihr nicht die Höfflichkeit hattet Cody vorher zu informieren. Periphalos 01:53, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Für euch scheint mir gerade die Welt unter zu gehen, weil ich zufälliger weise den 6800. Artikel erstellt habe. Ich finde absolut idiotisch wegen einem relativ unbedeutenden Meilenstein einen Artikel ungefragt und grundlos aus dem weg zu schaffen. Das ist Machtmissbrauch. Und das werde ich nicht akzeptieren. MfG - Cody 01:54, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es geht nicht um das Arschufreißen, sondern um den Missbrauch eurer Admin-Rechte! Wenn sowas dabei herauskommt, dann können wir gleich jeden Vandalen zum Sysop machen! Tut mir Leid, aber ich würde mich an eurer Stelle was gewaltig von schämen! Dark Lord Disku 01:54, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hey..spielen wir Star Wars. Die Admins stellen das Imperium dar, Cody und DarkLord die Rebellion..und ich..ich bin ..hmm..ich..öhm..ich bin Jar Jar Binks O.o Periphalos 01:55, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Gott jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Dieser reine Zufall wie der Artikel gerade genau der Meilenstein wurde, ist sowieso schon merkwürdig findet ihr nicht auch? Jetzt wurde er halt gelöscht und Cody kann ihn doch gleich wieder neu erstellen, seid ihr denn noch kleine Kinder, dass man euch erst alles vorher genau erklären muss? Und Periphalos du scheinst auch immer nur darauf zu warten, dass hier irgendwas nicht nach deiner Vorstellung läuft und du dich dann sofort aufspielen kannst oder? Jaina 01:57, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es geht nicht um den Meilenstein! Was ist wenn es nicht nur um den Meilenstein ginge? Das ist die schlimmste Form von Machtmissbrauch und nicht zu tollerieren! Dark Lord Disku 01:59, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja..ich bin ein niveauloses, dummes, Individuum was den ganzen Tag in der Jedipedia verweilt und auf den Benutzerseiten nach Gründen giert einen Kommentar abzugeben. Da ich hier ja auch täglich mich in Konversationen einmische… LOLpedia Periphalos 02:00, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Hier ist der Schlussstrich! Ende der Diskussion! Der Artikel ist gelöscht und basta. Er kann wieder erstellt werden und dann ist alles aus der Welt. Kein Grund, hier ein Theater anzufangen. Wenn du diese außerordentliche und zugegeben unhöfliche Vorgehensweise nicht akzeptierst, dann lässt du deinen Frust bitte woanders raus, aber nicht hier. Nicht in Jedipedia. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 02:08, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) : Wollt euch nur noch mal was zeigen.. # 01:00, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) (aktuell) # 00:55, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:53, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:47, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 00:40, 31. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi‎ (→Löschung) # 10:24, 25. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Hidden Empire‎ (→Wettbewerbe) # 10:23, 25. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Diskussion:C-3PX‎ # 07:58, 23. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Hidden Empire‎ # 22:42, 15. Dez. 2007 (Versionen) (Unterschied) Diskussion:C-3PX‎ (Die Seite wurde neu angelegt: Schon Absurd was aus dem EU so kommt... Periphalos 02:12, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET)) Schaut Schaut..meine Versionsgeschichte..soviele "Einmischung in fremde Debatten" sind da gar nicht...Juhu xD ,,jetzt aber..Schlußstrich (Version 1.1) Periphalos 02:12, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich sags dir noch einmal im Guten: Versuch nicht, uns zu provozieren. Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion. 02:19, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Gut... ich werde hier jetzt nichts mehr dazu schreiben, aber das Thema ist für mich nicht beendet. MfG - Cody 02:23, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Vielleicht ließe sich das ja in einem Chat ausräumen? Dann hätte man die Möglichkeit sich direkt zu unterhalten ohne gleich hier eine solche Debatte zu verursachen. Wenn es erwünscht ist, sollte nämlich wirklich besser nochmal drüber geredet weren, denn dass jemand bei solchen Angelegenheiten mit dem Vorgehen nicht ganz einverstanden ist, kann ich verstehen. Aber wie gesagt, das sollten die Betreffenden lieber privat besprechen, dem Klima hier scheint es nämlich nicht gerade zuträglich zu sein... Gruß Kyle 09:56, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Sache wurde revidiert! Cody belegt nun mit Senatsplattformen den Meilenstein. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:21, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das finde ich sehr anständig, ich glaube Ben Kenobi hat schon so viel hier gemacht ( und das meine ich durchaus ernst ) das er diesen Tribut gewissenhaft an Cody überreichen kann :-) Periphalos 11:51, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Sehr interessant ^^ Aber wieso steht denn Codys Artikel nicht in der Meilenstein Sammlung als 6900er sondern der von Ben? Thor 15:32, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) *g* Wünsch dir ein frohes neues Jahr Ben ^^ ... Periphalos 00:35, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ebenso! 12:20, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Obi-Wan Kenobi Ich sehe, du bearbeitest gerade seinen Artikel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wichtig ist und in wie weit alles eingebaut wird, was man über ihn weiß, aber eventuell wäre die Geschichte um Ken noch interessant... --Mathias2 19:52, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Wer ist denn Ken? 20:09, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Der Enkel von Palpatine, aber wie gesagt nur vielleicht; ich bin gerad dabei zumindest einen Teil des Artikels fertigzustellen. ::Er war der Sohn von Triclops und Kendalina. Direkt nach seiner Geburt wurde er von Kenobi in die verlorene Stadt der Jedi gebracht. Ich hab die Ausgangsquellen dazu nie gelesen. --Mathias2 20:21, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich glaub die Sache hat sich erledigt, ich bin per Zufall auf eine Zusammenfassung gestoßen und habe den Namen Obi-Wan Kenobi kein einziges Mal gelesen. Is wird eben nur Vermutet das er den Jungen in die Stadt brachte... --Mathias2 14:02, 2. Jan. 2008 Neue Sith-Kriege Hi, ich hab dich ja schonmal nach Bildern dazu gefragt, aber momentan frage ich mich, was ich machen soll... Nämlich: die WP sagt, dass die Sith-Kriege 2000 VSY angefangen und 1000 VSY aufgehört haben. Nun kennen Anakin und ich aber keine Quelle, die das sagt. Nach unseren Quellen haben die Sith-Kriege von 1006 bis 1000 VSY gewütet. Das erscheint mir logischer, weil da mit der Zurückeroberung Korribans die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit gegründet wurde. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen? Wir bräuchten deine Hilfe Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:57, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Nun, um 2000 VSY gab es ein drittes Schisma im Jedi-Orden und die anhaltenden Scharmützel zwischen Jedi und Sith wuchsen dann sozusagen zu einem Krieg heran. "Neue Sith-Kriege" hat auch eine etwas andere Bedeutung: Es sind die Kriege mit den Neuen Sith, welche mit Darth Ruin beginnen. Die Bruderschaft hat nur die letzte Phase eingeleitet. Als Quelle nehmen wir einfach NEC und EGF. 17:07, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ähäm, wärest du dann so unglaublich nett, und fügst das ganze Zeug vor 1006 VSY ein, da wir das ja nicht machen können? Das wäre eine große Hilfe für uns. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:10, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Später vielleicht mal. Ich habe dazu momentan keine Zeit. 17:18, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Solange du es machst - ich werde derzeit den späteren Teil ab 1006 VSY machen. Den Rest musst später du machen, okay? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:21, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) "Quelltext betrachten" Guten Morgen, Ben Kenobi. Ich hab' da mal 'ne Frage: Wieso steht bei manchen Benutzern, so wie bei dir, auf der Benutzerseite "Quelltext" betrachten, aber bei der Mehrzahl der Benutzer "bearbeiten"? Dich grüßt COMMANDER JANGO 12:14, 7.Jan 2008 (CET) :Ich antworte mal... Es ist so, das die Benutzerseiten der Admins so geschützt sind, das nur Admins sie bearbeiten können, damit sie nicht von vandaliert werden können. Benutzer ohne Sysop rechte können dann nur den Quelltext betrachten, aber nicht bearbeiten. Es ist eine Schutzmaßnahme gegen Vandalen. MfG - Cody 12:32, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ganz richtig. Man kann übrigens als Benutzer auf Wunsch seine eigene Benutzerseite halbsperren lassen, damit Unangemeldete dort nichts anstellen können, das schützt auch recht zuverlässig vor Vandalismus. :) Gruß Kyle 12:36, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) Shaak Ti Hallo Ben! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du am 3.Jänner den Benutzer Shaak Ti gesperrt hast. Was ich weiß ist er doch schon vor einiger Zeit unbefristet gesperrt und gelöscht worden. Könntest du mir sagen warum du Shaak Ti gesperrt hast?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:14, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das wollte ich auch mal fragen. Aus der Diskussion von Shaak Ti geht hervor, dass er vandaliert hat, doch was hat er genau gemacht? Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:26, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist eine sehr, sehr lange, komplizierte und verzwickte Geschichte. Es würde ewig dauern das zu erklären. Boba (FAQ) 20:31, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich versuche es mal kurz und knapp. Bild:;-).gif Er leert mit seiner IP immer wieder gerne mal Seiten, zuletzt am 3. Januar, deshalb hat Ben ihn nochmal gesperrt. Die ganze Vorgeschichte führt zu weit, wie Boba schon angemerkt hat. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:37, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ihr könnt es ja wenigstens versuchen ^^. Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:37, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Hab ich doch. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 20:38, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::*sich dazwischen drängel*: Hab ich nicht gelesen, sorry ;-). Gruß, --das Zamomin 07:12, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) Shaak ti (so war der Name seines ersten Benutzerkonto) hat sich irgendwann gedacht: Beleidige ich mich doch mal als IP selbst, um ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen. Er hat sich dann ein ca. halbstündiges Katz-und-Mausspiel geliefert (mit sich selbst versteht sich). Irgendwann hat er dann einen Fehler gemacht und er wurde gesperrt. Nachdem er mit dem Benutzer:E.B in E-Mail-Kontakt trat und beteuerte er hätte es nicht so gemeint und möchte jetzt artig sein, hat er sich dann unter dem neuen Benutzerkonto Shaak Ti angemeldet. Das ging auch eine Zeot lang gut, bis dann eine Sithpedia aufgetaucht ist, welche unsere Artikel kopiert hat. Da hat er sich angefangen richtig krass aufzuregen. Nachdem diese dann geschlossen wurde, war erstmal ruhe. Als dann die Codpedia auftauchte (welche ebenfalls unsere Artikel kopiert) hat er da angefangen zu vandalieren und Stunk zu machen. Da sein Diskussionsverhalten dann im selben Zeitraum auch noch ziemlich mies wurde (siehe hier ganz unten) wurde er für zwei Wochen gesperrt. Den Rest hat Premia in seinem ersten Kommentar erklärt. Nicht sehr detailreich, aber ich hoffe es reicht euch (sorry wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern und der fehlenden Groß- und Kleinschriebung) Boba (FAQ) 20:49, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich bedaure schon fast zu der Zeit noch nicht in der Jedipedia gewesen zu sein, das klingt ja hochspannend! Hoffen wir, dass sein Schreckgespenst noch dieses Jahr aus der Top 50 verdrängt wird ^^. Gruß, --das Zamomin 07:16, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für die Antwort. ALs Draufgabe gibt's hier ja gleich eine kleine Geschichte Bild:--).gif MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 12:55, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Über Shaak Ti könnte man einen eigenen Artikel schreiben... Seine Aktionen bei seiner Sithpedia waren ja noch nicht mal mit eingeschlossen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:11, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) *Und nun sollte man am besten nichtmehr drüber reden und weiter Artikel schreiben, mit der Vergangenheit sollte man sich nicht aufhalten, in der Zukunft liegt unser ziel Jango 13:14, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Warum versuchen das alle zu vergessen? Man sollte es als Mahnbild lassen, damit so etwas nicht wieder passiert. Unser äußeres Erscheinungsbild wird nicht gebessert, wenn sowas noch mal zugelassen wird. Aber egal. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:22, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) CURRENTTIME Hi, Ben Ich hab mal ne Frage. Auf meiner Benutzerseite habe ich das Zauberwort , dass die aktuelle Zeit angeben soll, eingegeben. Nach meiner Uhr geht die Uhr aber eine Stunde zurück. Jetzt ist die Frage: Geht die Uhr falsch und wenn ja warum oder geht meine Uhr falsch? --Darth Mauls Klon 16:26, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Da fragst du am besten mal Premia. 16:30, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke. --Darth Mauls Klon 16:32, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Deine Uhr geht garantiert nicht falsch, denn bei mir ist die Zeit auch falsch. Gruß, --das Zamomin 17:42, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, das ist ein Problem mit der MediaWiki-Software. Geh einfach auf Einstellungen und passe die Zeitverschiebung so an, das es passt. MfG - Cody 17:57, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Möglich... Aber warum passen dann die Zeiten in den Signaturen? Gruß, --das Zamomin 18:01, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ka... möglicher Weise, wel Bugs sich nicht an Gesetze der Logik halten Bild:;-).gif Aber so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, Premia weiß da mehr, wie Ben schon sagte. MfG - Cody 18:04, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Soweit ich weis liegt das daran, dass die Serverzeit eine Stunde nach unserer "richtigen" Zeit geht. In den Einstellungen kannst du das ja ganz einfach ändern, doch danach richten sich nur die Urzeiten der Signaturen, Letzten Änderungen etc., currenttime richtet sich von deinen Einstellungen unabhängig nach der Serverzeit. Gruß, Anakin 19:57, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) Videos Hi, BK. Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO. Ich hab' da mal 'ne Frage: Ist es eigentlich "legal", auch Videos auf den normalen Seiten, und nicht nur auf den Benutzerseiten, einzubinden? Apropos, ich habe da 'nen Brief an VGS entworfen, damit wir noch mehr Bilder zur Ferfügung haben. *g* COMMANDER JANGO 14:16, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) :Hallo CJ, ich antworte mal für Ben, da er anscheinend nicht da ist. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir die Videos in die Artikel einbinden dürfen, sowie werden, da es teilweise noch Besucher gibt, die diese Videos nicht ansehen können, weil ihre Internetverbindung nicht so gut ist. Auserdem werden die Videos teilweise auch von diesen Videoportalen gelöscht, daher wäre es nicht gut diese in die Artikel einzubinden, da man immer wieder überprüfen müsste, ob das Video noch funktioniert und es gegebenenfalls aus dem Artikel wieder rausholen muss, bzw. ersetzen muss. Das wäre dann doch zuviel Aufwand. Ausserdem glaube ich, hat es Lucas nicht so gerne, wenn wir Videos ohne Lizenz oder dergleichen präsentieren würden. Boba (FAQ) 16:11, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, sind auch .gif-Dateien nicht erwünscht. Die Gestaltung der Artikel soll also wenn möglich unbewegt gehalten werde, und das kann ich gut verstehen, schließlich ist der Text das wichtigste. :) Gruß Kyle 17:36, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab da auch mal ne Frage: Was hat das Apostroph (') im Wort "Videos" zu suchen? 18:15, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Denglisch... -.- Kyle 18:50, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) Website Hallo Ben Kenobi! Vielen Dank für den Eintrag in meinem Gästebuch - und klar: Du hast ja vollkommen Recht damit, daß Premia da fehlte. Wo hatte ich meine Gedanken? Lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß es schon halb zwei morgens war.... Egal: Premia hat natürlich seine Nennung umgehend bekommen - mea culpa und Asche auf mein Haupt ;-) Ich schau mal, daß ich "zwischendurch" wieder vorbei komme, ab und an, denn irgendwie habe ich natürlich schon richtig Heimweh! Wobei: Was sollte einem bei über 7.000 Artikeln noch einfallen? ;-) Aber ich hab schon so die ein oder andere Idee. Also: Ich komme gerne wieder - war ja nie wirklich weg. :-) Locutus21 17:38, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET)]] Bilder Das trifft sich gut, ich habe heute nämlich selbst versucht, den Ajunta Pall-Artikel durch ein entsprechendes Bild aus dem EGF zu erweitern. Das Hochladen hat leider nicht so gut geklappt... >.< The Dark One 18:32, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Bilder zu EaW Hey Ben, du hast gesagt du hättest Bildervon EaW? Her damit!^^ Ich bräuchte bitte eines von einem Raumkampf, Gefacht, möglichst hohe Techstufe und möglichst keine Raumstation im Bild. Ausserdem wärs noch toll, wenn es keine Kino-Cam ist. Wenn du eines hast dann stells on. Danke im Vorraus Dark Lord Disku 17:20, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Sei gegrüßt Hallo Ben Kenobi, um nicht großartig um den heißen Brei herumzureden komme ich gleich zum Punkt: ich bin schon seit langer Zeit ein großer Fan der Jedipedia, andererseits bin ich bei einigen anderen Wikis bekannt dafür, (und habe auch die Erlaubnis der Admins bekommen) dass ich Artikel doppelt abspeichere und die Verdopplung auf lustige Weise lächerlich verändere und die Links in meinem Profil abspeichere, was mir persönlich sehr viel Spaß bringt^^ meine Bitte kannst du dir sicher schon denken: Ich hätte auch gerne hier so eine "Spam"-Erlaubnis (obwohl man das eigentlich nicht Spam nennen kann). Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marten (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.64.63.239 (Diskussion) 21:51, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET)) PS: Hier der Link zu meiner Seite auf meiner Lieblingswiki (Das Final Fantasy Kompendium) http://wiki.finalfantasy.de/index.php?title=Benutzer:Martenderdickeobermacker würde mich über eine antwort sehr freuen ;) :Das mit dem doppelt abspeichern musst du mir mal erklären. 21:51, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) also wenn ich z.B. einen artikel über darth vader "verarschen" möchte, klike ich auf bearbeiten, kopiere den gesamten artikel und erstelle einen artikel, den ich z.B. Darth Vader Verarsche oder so nenne, wo ich das kopierte einfüge und verändere. der originalartikel bleibt völlig unverändert. :Klingt nicht wirklich produktiv sowas... *?* Thor 00:14, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Also nee, tut mir leid. Das wirkt auf mich in höchstem Maße unseriös und zieht unsere Qualität eher herunter als dem Projekt förderlich zu sein. Mit solchen Artikeln kannst du dich gerne an die Stupidipedia wenden, die wollen nämlich sowas haben. Du darfst dich gerne als Autor an unseren Artikeln beteiligen, eine "Verarsche" ist jedoch unerwünscht. Viele Grüße, 00:19, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Marten, solange deine Beiträge nicht anstößig sind, kannst du gerne solche Artikel als Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite anlegen. Gruß und viel Spaß noch auf der Jedipedia, Premia Admin 04:17, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wenn du also eine "Vader-Verarsche" wie du es nennst anlegen möchtest, erstellst du einfach die Seite "Benutzer:(dein Name)/Darth Vader Verarsche". Ich bin mal gespannt, ob das auch wirklich witzig wird. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 09:29, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, ich will zwar niemanden davon abhalten in der Jedipedia anständige Artikel (oder auch Spaßartikel bzw. Parodien, wenn es lustig ist) zu schreiben, aber ich habe mir mal ein Paar der Artikel bei dem Link angesehen... das sind weniger gute Parodien, als eine Anreicherung mit vulgärer Ausdrucksweise. In der Art wie das da ist, finde ich sollte das hier nicht hin. MfG - Cody 09:49, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::... dem link bin ich auch gerade gefolgt, und ich muss mich Cody in dem Punkt anschließen. Mein Vorschlag: Lass dir zur Abwechselung was Witziges einfallen oder lass es ganz. Denn ehrlich gesagt kann ich dem was du in dem anderen Wiki "zum Spaß" produziert hast nichts abgewinnen. Kyle 11:46, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Vielleicht hätte ich das oben auch dazuschreiben sollen. Ich hatte mir die Links nämlich auch angesehen und erst dann die Antwort geschrieben. 15:24, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Imperiale Kommandos Er ist wieder da.. der böse Artikel... *gg* Thor 09:00, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Um ehrlich zu sein, ohne näher auf den Inhalt einzugehen, finde ich, dass er hässlich aussieht --Modgamers 10:34, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hast du den alten schöner gefunden?! Mit den 6 Zeilen und dem NA am Anfang?! Und hier geht's nicht darum, wie einem der Artikel gefällt sondern wie er im Inhalt rüberkommt. Lies ihn dir einfach durch. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:40, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das NA hab ich ja selber gesetzt. Und, ja irgendwie schon. Kein verwirrender Haufen von Überschriften für jede kleinigkeit, keine überzogen dargestellte Infobox, abgesehen vom inhalt der sicherlich überarbeitet werden müsste, war er ansich ok. --Modgamers 10:42, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Und der der jetzt dasteht, da sind keine Infos drinnen?! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:47, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wer lesen kann ist klar im vorteil. --Modgamers 10:49, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Schön, dass wir mal drüber geredet haben. 15:47, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder aus KotOR II Ich habe mal eine Bitte und zwar bräuchte ich gute Bilder für KotOR 2, weil ich den Artikel zur Zeit bearbeite und keine Bilder zur Verfügung habe. Gruß A-11 15:14, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Schau dich doch fürs Erste mal in der Kategorie:Bilder aus Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords um. 15:24, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, mach ich. Wenn ich dann noch ein Bild benötige melde ich mich. A-11 15:44, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ja und jetzt brauch ich eins und zwar am besten eins von einem Soldaten des Onderonianischen Militärs. Gruß A-11 13:35, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Nimm doch das Bild von Tobin. 16:18, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich dachte eher an einen regulären Soldaten. Als Bild für die Infobox. Gruß A-11 13:48, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Du bekommst was, wird sofort hochgeladen. 14:06, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Danke wie heißt es denn?? Gruß A-11 14:24, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Quelle Brettspiel Hi BK, wie gehts? Ich möchte einen Artikel über ein Star Wars-Schachspiel schreiben, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich als Quelle benutzen soll? Bitte hilf mir gez. COMMANDER JANGO 10:57, 24.Feb 2008 (CET) :Wie wärs mit der Verpackung oder einer beiliegenden Anleitung? 11:12, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Naja, ansich ist es ja das primär Objekt. Ich würde schon sagen, dass es sich hier verhält wie mit Filmen, Büchern oder Spielen, welche Keine Quellenangaben besitzen. --Modgamers 12:04, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Oder so. ^^ 12:08, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Guide of the Force? Hallo Ben, Du hast mir vor kurzem (oder war es schon länger her?) mal von einem "Guide of the Force" erzählt. Gibt es den auch auf Deutsch? Und lohnt es sich, den zu kaufen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:57, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Du meinst den EGF? Nein, den gibts wie alle anderen (New) Essential Guides nur auf Englisch. Aber der Kauf lohnt sich bei ausreichenden Englischkenntnissen trotzdem. 20:29, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja den meinte ich, danke. Reizen tut mich der Kauf auf jedemfall. Mal sehen... Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:10, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Angiffskanonenboot der Republik Hi Ben,woher stammt der Name „High-Altitude Entry Transport-221“.Der kommt nicht von starwars.com,denn das heist es „Republic assault gunboat“.Den Namen „High-Altitude Entry Transport-221“ habe ich nur in der Wookiepedia gefunden.Woher stammt er? MfG--Kal Meyer 18:13, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich von SW.com, musst du auch mal genau hinschauen... 18:17, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wo denn genau,aber nicht auf der Seite http://www.starwars.com/databank/vehicle/republicassaultgunboat/index.html,oder? --Kal Meyer 18:21, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Guck mal, da sind so 4 Reiter: "The Movies", "Expanded Universe", "Behind the Scenes" und "Shop"... 18:26, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja,das habe ich kurz vor deiner Antwort auch gemerkt.Jetzt weis ich wozu das gut ist. MfG--Kal Meyer 18:31, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vandale Hallo die IP:84.58.71.202 hat vor einigen Tagen meine Benutzerseite geleert bitte sperren. Danke! MfG:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:21, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Die IP wurde bereits am 5. März gesperrt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:23, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hab extra noch nach geguckt aber nichts gfunden--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:33, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Die IP war überigfens Shaak ti--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:36, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Noch was: Auf Grud des Vandalismuses vor einigen Tagen möchte ich dich höfligst darum bitten meine Benutzerseite für IPs zu sperren damit soetwas nicht nochmal vorkommt...Gruß:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 12:03, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, kann ich machen. 15:04, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Danke,dafür wäre ich dir sehr verbunden.Gruß:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:01, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::@:Little Ani:Du hast die IP ja nur für 2 Wochen gesperrt ich dacht Shaak ti speer man bis:Unbegrentzt ::::::Gruß:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 10:24, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) Entschuldige wenn ich mich einmische, Shaak Ti als Benutzer wurde für immer gespeert. Er ist jedoch als IP vandalieren. Er muss nur Modem An/Aus machen und schon hat er eine neue Ip und kann wieder vandalieren. --Benji321 10:26, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) Rogue Squadron Hi Ben, ich hab gehört du bist der Experte in Videospielen. Kannst du mal bitte gucken im Spiel Rogue Squadron in der Mission Taloraan welche Staffel man da vernichten muss? Ich habe das Spiel erst wieder in 5 Tagen und würde gerne früher am Artikel arbeiten. mfg --Benji321 16:28, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Welche Staffel? Ging es da nicht nur um das Tibanna-Gas? 16:48, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja auch aber im Vorspann wird auch gesagt dass man möglichst viele Ties der XXX Staffel vernichten soll. mfg --Benji321 16:53, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Keine Ahnung, ich hab grade auch keine Zeit, nachzuschauen. 18:14, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lord Gale Wieso hast du mein Artikel über Lord Gale gelöscht??? Ich bitte um Begründung!!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sith-Lord Darth Revan (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:20, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET)) :Nunja, lass mich überlegen... Keine Quellen, stilistische und orthografische Zumutung... Wenn schon, dann bitte richtig. 21:20, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) Signatur Hi Ben ,ich habe eine Frage: Viele User haben hinter ihrer Signatur anstatt (Diskussion/Beiträge) etwas anderes stehen, z.B. wie du „cabur | jorhaa'ir“ du Wie kann man das verändern kann? MfG Kal Meyer 23:41, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das kannst du individuell bei deinen Einstellungen ändern. Du musst nur den Haken bei "Signatur mit Link auf die Benutzerseite" entfernen und kannst die Links dann selbst in dem Feld darüber setzen. 23:52, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) O.K., Danke. MfG Kal Meyer 23:57, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) Siegerland Soso, jemand aus Siegen hier ein Admin. dann lass ich mal nen schönen Gruß ausm Sauerland da. ;) Stroiner 22:01, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nene, ich wohn schon im Sauerland... ich studier nur da unten, wo die so komisch reden... 22:43, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Fehler Bei mir ist ein Fehler Ben.Bei den Bildern steht:Fehler beim Erstellen des Vorschaubildes: Zielverzeichnis kann nicht erstellt werden.Ist das Normal? Gruß DarthVader Ja das ist derzeit bei den meisten Bilfdern so.Ich denke aber das die Admins daran arbeiten das wieder hinzukriegen.--Tobias 17:33, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) okay--DarthVader 17:41, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) Also bei mir ist da auch noch ein Problem oder zwei. Wenn ich mir einen Artikel oder eine Disskussion ansehe, dann rutscht die Navigationsliste und die Liste mit den Quicklinks immer nach ganz unten, da muss ich ewig scrollen um irgendwas auszuwählen. Außerdem steht bei mir ganz oben auf dem Bildschirm irgendsowas in der Art: Warning:call_func(wfCheckUser)... und so weiter, und bei einem Artikel steht das sogar in 12-facher Ausfertigung oben drüber. Erklärung???? Gruß Hyperactive Clone 12:07, 23. Mär., 2008 (CET) :12fach du glücklicher bei mir steht das manchmal 20mal da--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 12:34, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Wie manchen vielleicht bekannt sein sollte, ist ein Großteil der Admins nicht hier. Die Diskussion gibts aber auch schon woanders... Pandora Diskussion 15:55, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) Für einen Droiden möglich? T3-M4 kann ja Links korregieren, wäre es auch möglich mit ihm die Benutzernamensänderung zu erleichtern? Ich habe zwar nicht vor meinen zu ändern, aber ich denke, die, die den Namen ändern wollen, würden es begrüßen. MfG - Cody 14:50, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, natürlich. Das funktioniert genauso wie mit den anderen Links. 15:25, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vision Hi Ben, ich wollte fragen, ob du den UC-Artikel von mir, Vision, löschen könntest, da ich im Moment nicht viel habe und ich ihn wahrscheinlich in nächster zeit auch nicht fertigstellen werden kann. Danke Darth Mauls Klon Disku 16:23, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Kannst einfach die mit LöschAntrag Vorlage rein machen. Aber in dem Fall könnte man sicher auch mit einen Stub draus machen, vielleicht will ja jemand anders den Artikel weiterschreiben... Pandora Diskussion 17:09, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Stimmt, auf Stub hätte ich auch kommen können. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 17:21, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Alexander Marcus Hallo Ben, Warum hast du den das Bild Alexander Marcus.png gelöscht? Ich dachte die Benutzer der Jedipedia dürfen ihre Seiten schmücken wie sie wollen? Ich Frage nur, da du keinen Grund der Löschung angegeben hast. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 09:03, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe das Bild gelöscht, weil es keinen enzyklopädischen Nutzen hat. Wir werden da in nächster Zeit ohnehin eine Neuregelung vornehmen, bei der ein Teil der themenfremden Bildern rausfliegt. Verschöner deine Seite lieber mit SW-Bildern! Bild:;-).gif 15:51, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, wusste ich nicht, das es bald ne neue Regelung geben wird, wie konnte ich auch, sorry! ::Ich finde der Kerl hat Ähnlichkeit mit Ewan McGregor... oder auch nicht. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:27, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST)